The Prince and I
by EmFallen
Summary: Kagome needed to see him, and now. So she made her way to his room. Not bothering to knock was her biggest mistake. R just in case.
1. Fall of a Prince's Heart

The Prince and I  
  
By: EmFallen  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fic, so please be a little kind... I don't have a beta, but I do have spell check, so I hope that helps.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, obviously. I did, however, capture Sesshoumaru and lock him up in my closet for 'experimenting' on youkai mating habits, but... that's going downhill fast.  
  
Summary: The cliché story of a prince falling for one he shouldn't, a servant. A Romeo and Juliet story. Yes I know, the summary sucks. What do you expect?  
  
~Chapter One: Fall of a Prince's Heart~  
  
The handprint had been there every day, the same place. He'd never touched it; just admired it. The perfect fingers, so small and slender, the way they curved into the warm grains of sand. There was only one, every time he went there.  
He came to the peace of the water's edge, especially in times of stress, to compose himself. He never found who left that print, but he kept it deep inside his mind and close to his heart.  
For what is a prince without reason, what is he without will? And what is a prince who knows not the sorrows of love and the joys of compassion?  
  
~*~  
  
A Day Later...  
  
Inuyasha sat once more near the handprint, but this time the print had been disturbed. The owner had left in a hurry, smudging the image of perfection as they left. The sun's rays were basking the trees with a honey glow and the river flowed crystalline through the secret grove. And there the prince sat, as he always had since he found the secret spot, leaning slightly against the small mountainside and occasionally glancing at the wildlife of the opposite shore's forest.  
Today was slightly different. Today his father had gone to seek out his elder brother's mother. The news about her had come at breakfast, and Sesshoumaru hadn't been particularly kind about it. He'd left in a rush, not bothering to excuse himself. Inuyasha's mother had said nothing, but pursed her lips in frustration, and his father had yet to show emotion.  
Inuyasha's musing were interrupted, however, by the sound of rustling bushes and a small but audible 'ouch' from the path that was so near invisible that he was sure he was one of the few who knew it was there. He stood up in a hurry, his silver tresses flying, and looked toward the path.  
  
After a few minutes, a girl fell from it. Her face landed in the sand, her body falling gracelessly from the brush. Inuyasha didn't say anything, but inside was debating who she could be. The girl straightened up and glanced in his direction, noticing him for the first time.  
  
"Oh! I didn't know you were here... Hi." She said, stumbling over her words a little, but cheerful nonetheless.  
  
"Who are you and how did you get here?" Inuyasha asked, though knew it was really pointless to ask the how in the matter. She frowned, but answered. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I've always come here."  
  
"Higurashi... I know that name." He mumbled, more to himself than to Kagome.  
  
Kagome sat down in the sand, placing her hand down for support and keeping the other in her lap, her raven locks falling over her shoulders in a small cascade. She was wearing a servant's outfit, and it was plain white, though colored a little through age. Inuyasha himself wore the same, though only to escape his kingdom life.  
  
"My mother was a Lady of the court, she used to be the Queen's servant. And who are you? Do you work at the palace, too?" Kagome asked, suddenly inquisitive.  
  
Inuyasha almost denied her outright, though remembered what he was wearing. "No... I ran away from home a few years ago and I wandered through here. I come back almost every day now."  
  
"Hm... Do you like it here?" She asked, a small smile on her pretty features.  
  
"Only here. I don't enjoy the streets of the palace much. Too busy." He muttered in a lie, not knowing truthfully whether or not they were busy.  
  
"I love it here! Well, as much as I get to see," Kagome suddenly frowned again, though sadly. "Since my mother died I was taken in by Kaede, and brought to work at the palace."  
  
"Is Kaede nice? I mean- do you like her?"  
  
Kagome put on a goofy grin. "Kaede's fun, but I like hanging out with my friends. Sango and Miroku are in similar situations. They were caused to work at the palace by the same person."  
  
This drew Inuyasha's attention. "Who?"  
  
"A man named Naraku killed our families," Kagome said, pausing a little here and there. "Miroku only had his father, and Sango had a whole town murdered in front of her eyes... He's an evil man..."  
  
She sniffed suddenly, and he could see the tears dropping from her long, black lashes as she mourned. Not having any experience with this, he didn't say anything. Suddenly, he didn't have to. A shout cut through the air.  
  
"Kagome! Kaede needs you in the prince's room! Something about making his royal butthead's bed." A boyish voice shattered their company.  
  
"Miroku?" Kagome stood up and Miroku came slightly down the path.  
It took all of his resolve not to get angry with the offender, but Inuyasha was almost beside himself with fury at the name he'd been pinned with. The man was wearing the same garb as Kagome, but he had pants instead of a skirt, and a loose fitting shirt instead of one that tended to compliment Kagome's figure. Miroku had a bandana in his hand, and tossed it down to Kagome, who used it to put her hair up, then turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"I really have to go... Nice meeting you. Maybe we'll meet again sometime?" Kagome smiled, and raced up to join Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything in return, didn't even wave goodbye, but instead looked down at his feet, where he noticed her handprint. It was slender and shapely, and he now recognized the womanly visage of her hand where she'd sat there, and the hand that had been earlier disturbed on his other side.  
  
"Kagome is my mystery woman..." He muttered, not really believing it himself.  
  
But her handprint showed her gentle heart. Her eyes showed their kindness, and her body and voice showed her beauty. What was the prince to do when he'd fallen in love with the servant?  
  
____________________________________________________________________ AN: How do you like it so far? Please leave a review to give me suggestions, flames, comments, ect. 


	2. One Who Doesn't Belong

~Chapter Two: One Who Doesn't Belong~  
  
That same night he'd met Kagome, he'd try to figure out how and why he didn't know she was there. Inuyasha did know a majority of the castle's servants. He'd never heard of any of these people. But fear of his mother and father finding out what he did almost everyday and forbidding him from doing it kept him from asking them. The only one he could ask was his older brother- Sesshoumaru- and even then, there was a chance he'd be figured out anyway.  
Still arguing with himself over his decision, he stepped into the chambers of his older brother.  
  
'I feel as if I'm heading towards my own execution or something...' Inuyasha thought darkly.  
  
Finding his brother sitting in his study, he knocked, then entered without answer.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" He said hesitantly.  
  
He was met with a swift and serious, "What?" "Do you know the names of the servants? A fair lot of them, I mean." Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I know a few. What do you want?"  
  
'So much for subtle hinting conversation...' Inuyasha thought before answering. "I met a servant the other day that I hadn't recognized. She said her name was Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Lady Higurashi? Her mother is dead, there is no other place for her to go." Sesshoumaru said unemotionally, not even looking up from the documents in front of him.  
  
"You say that as if it's her fault." Inuyasha said before he could stop himself.  
  
"It is not Higurashi's fault. However the world works a certain way with certain systems, Inuyasha. We learn to get used to the fact that life isn't fair." Sesshoumaru said, but Inuyasha took his underlying words. 'It's a part of life and life's not fair. She'll have to live with it.'  
  
Inuyasha also took this cue to leave. Walking out of the door, he knew where he had to go, and before he could even think to walk there, his feet had already found the path. Kagome was there already, bathing in the dying afternoon light that little escaped into the grove.  
  
"Oh it's you again!" She greeted him, smiling largely. Inuyasha sat down beside her.  
  
"Hello, Kagome." Inuyasha sighed heavily.  
  
Then he noticed she was staring avidly at him. "What?"  
  
"You... Your clothes..." She said almost incoherently.  
  
"What about them?" He asked before remembering who he was supposed to be. "Oh... I forgot..."  
  
"You're Prince Inuyasha?!" Kagome almost shouted. Then immediately, she bowed down her head in respect. "I didn't know it was you... sorry."  
  
"It's ok... Actually, I come here to get away from all the talk of being a prince." Inuyasha confessed.  
  
"So you are Inuyasha?!" Kagome asked.  
  
He was slightly taken aback by her abrupt change in manner but said, "Yes, I'm him."  
  
Then Kagome frowned. "But... we can't... I mean we couldn't be friends because of our stations. You're a hanyou prince, and I'm only a human servant." "I know... that's something we might have to work around... I do want to be your friend, but not at certain prices." Inuyasha said, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"What kind of prices?" She asked.  
  
"My brother knows certain things... about you." Inuyasha said, staring at the hypnotizing waters, "I just don't want this to become a scandal because of him."  
  
"Why would he do that? I mean aren't brothers supposed to be nice to one another?" Kagome asked, smiling a little.  
  
Inuyasha was smiling inside; he wasn't about to let anyone know. Kagome's smile was like a goddess shining through a mortal. The beat of his heart quickened unusually and an unnatural blush crept into his cheeks.  
  
"Sesshoumaru... isn't the nice kind of brother." Inuyasha said.  
  
"But for now we're friends?" Kagome asked uncertainly.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "For now, we're friends."  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru was still where his brother had left him; just now his emotions were shining through with all the force of a tsunami. His anger was nearly tangible in the darkened study, his hands practically shaking with the emotion he felt.  
  
'Damn her... Damn you, Yumari! You promised me... And now that stupid hanyou is probably in the exact same position!' Sesshoumaru thought, enraged. 'All because of him... father is the cause of this, I'm sure.'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sesshou! Sesshou, stop it!" Yumari said breathlessly as he ran his hands over the ticklish parts of her body, leaning her into his bed.  
  
"Why?" He grinned against her neck.  
  
"Oh you are impossible!" She said playfully.  
  
Sesshoumaru laid kisses on her face and neck, in the passion of the moment. He let his fangs glide softly over the crook in her neck where the mate's mark would be made. Yumari could feel his longing to put that mark there. It came off him in waves and almost made her want him to as much as he did.  
  
"Don't," She said gently in his ear. "You've never told me why... Why do you not want this as much as I do?" Sesshoumaru said, letting all his guards down before her.  
  
"Things stop it. I have to stop it..." She mumbled.  
  
Yumari lay against his pillows, resting on her side and cuddled warmly in his embrace. Sesshoumaru just held her, not wanting to disturb what he knew would come. But Yumari said the words first.  
  
"I have to go..."  
  
"I know... Where do you go if it's not to your room?" He asked unexpectedly.  
  
"Places..." She answered.  
  
"Like where?"  
  
"I'll tell you someday."  
  
"Why someday? Tell me now..." He pressed.  
  
"I don't think even I would've ever guessed that you're so inquisitive!" Yumari said distractedly, sitting up. Sesshoumaru just lay still.  
  
"Don't change the subject, Yumari, please." He said, holding her hand locked within his.  
  
Yumari suddenly frowned, not enjoying where the conversation was taking them.  
  
"Please?" He asked.  
  
"You wouldn't like it." She said quietly.  
  
"Just tell me. Anything to know where you are." Sesshoumaru said, trying to comfort her.  
  
Yumari turned her face away, suddenly ashamed of herself.  
  
"I... I see a doctor."  
  
"What?" He asked, and then more importantly asked, "Why?"  
  
"Because... women have to... when they're pregnant."  
  
Sesshoumaru let go immediately out of shock, and Yumari looked down at her feet hanging off the edge of the bed.  
  
"You... you're...?" He stuttered. "Yes." She answered his unasked question.  
  
"It's... is it?" He asked, not being able to fully ask that what he wanted to.  
  
"I... no." Yumari said, a tear escaping her.  
  
"What? But... that's not possible. Unless you've... oh no... no, Yumari you haven't!" Sesshoumaru said, practically jumping out of bed and putting all his barriers in place within a single second. "How could you do this to me?!"  
  
Yumari put her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, I really am! I didn't... it wasn't choice!"  
  
"What do you mean? Who is the father if it's not me?"  
  
She didn't want to answer the demanding question, but there was no way out of it. So she whispered, "Inutaisho."  
  
It wasn't what Sesshoumaru had expected at all. He turned his back on her weeping form, unable to keep his stoic mask in place. His father had stolen the only woman he'd ever loved right before his eyes! Who could be so cruel?  
  
"Fine... Go to your King." Sesshoumaru said angrily, and strode out, leaving Yumari there.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
'The same will happen to Inuyasha with Higurashi, I can tell. I don't want that to happen again. Not only will it force me to confess out of my own weary reasons, but also Inuyasha will be completely unruly. The damn hanyou will probably go into the forest and kill again...' Sesshoumaru thought before leaving his study, knowing this time for sure that Yumari was the one who didn't belong.  
  
__________________________________________________ AN: The chapters might be a little long, or maybe excessively long, but this is supposed to be a more unusual piece than my others. Leave a review to give me suggestions, flames, comments, etc. Thanks for the review, ORLANDO-BLOOM-OB-OB-OB! It really boosted my ego. 


	3. To Lose Your Best Friend

~Chapter Three: To Lose Your Best Friend~  
  
Sango neatly folded the blankets in routine once more, helping Miroku. Unfortunately, her friend had taken an interest in religion, becoming a sort of trainee monk that interfered with his duties at the castle. So Sango, being the good friend that she was, agreed to help him off and on with Kagome.  
However, her best friend was supposed to do his work today, and she'd been nowhere in sight. Kaede had asked Sango to take up her work as well, and Sango had been completely overridden and exhausted.  
It was the second time this week that Kagome hadn't come to be with her. Sure she'd explained all about her and the prince, but Sango had hoped she'd be able to keep her best friend for herself for a time. How much could a girl handle? Not only was Sango a servant in the castle, but also she was part of a team of exterminators. How was she to do all those things without help? This was only a part time thing that allowed her to stay with Kagome. But what happens when Kagome isn't there anymore?  
  
"Are ye done, child?" Kaede's grandmother-like voice sounded behind her.  
  
Sango faced her. "Almost... If Kagome does this again we're going to be in trouble. I don't see why the Prince is more important to her than her family..."  
  
"Ah... I see. Ye did not expect to lose Kagome to a boy so soon." Kaede said knowingly.  
  
Sango placed a surprise look on her face that Kaede didn't need to see. "I'm sorry, Kaede... Kagome's been with me almost all my life, and me with her. I just don't want her to forget that we love her, too."  
  
"She might not yet, child. Prince Inuyasha is but a mere distraction for the moment. Kagome will come back when they figure out a way to have one another in their uncommon lifestyles." Kaede said.  
  
"I just hate being here without her, and Miroku... Not that it's not nice to still have you, but I grew up with them. It's not the same." Sango said sadly.  
  
"I know child, I know." Kaede said, putting a hand on Sango's shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is your favorite place?"  
  
"Yes... I've always come here... even before it looked the this."  
  
"What did it use to look like?"  
  
"It was a little less beautiful then... It used to be just a tiny pond with few trees surrounding it. It's grown, though."  
  
Kagome sat in the place the handprint was usually around, though Inuyasha knew by now she had always made it. Inuyasha watched her out of the corner of his eye, keeping close tabs on where she looked, the way she herself looked, and other small notices about her. The way her full lips moved when she talked, how her eyes sparkled at certain things she looked at or he said. And her figure was something he was sure he'd never tire of.  
  
"I still would've come here, had it been like that." Kagome said, making a drawing in the soft sand with a small twig.  
  
"I did... Have... Have you ever wondered about what your family was like?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, looking at his feet instead of her face.  
  
"Sometimes... But I don't think about it much. I didn't know them, and now I have a family... if not biologically, loyally." Kagome said, smiling.  
  
"Really? You consider Kaede your family?" Inuyasha asked, not being able to help being inquisitive.  
  
"Yes... she's all I have. Well, not the only one. I have Miroku, that boy who came to get me yesterday, and Sango, another servant in the castle. We're a pretty dysfunctional family, but it works." Kagome said, laughing.  
  
"Mine too, I guess." Inuyasha said, glad she wasn't mad at his questions.  
  
"How is that Sesshoumaru is so cruel, and you're so nice?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I wasn't always nice..." Inuyasha mumbled. "I used to be kicked out of the castle for days at a time because I was so violent... the... the demon part of me would take over for a long time and I couldn't control myself... I'd do dangerous things, hurt people, and even try to kill..." He stuttered over the words of his own past.  
  
"Hanyous have problems with the demon in them? It must've been hard for you." Kagome said sincerely.  
  
"Yes... Sesshoumaru would stop me most times, and he said that once I got him good, almost cutting his arm off..." Inuyasha paused and shuddered. "I didn't mean any of it, but I guess since then he's hated me. He might not be that mean underneath, but I know he wasn't when I was little."  
  
"Prince Sesshoumaru? Nice? Please continue!" Kagome said, interested.  
  
Inuyasha waited a moment to lie down in the sand, leaning on his elbow and picking at a leaf. "I would follow him around a lot... he always claimed he hated it, but I would anyway. But once I saw him and this girl together in the forest, and he got really mad at me. Told me to go away and never come back. Of course I did come back, and of course he beat me up." Inuyasha said, a quirky smile on his face.  
  
Kagome really enjoyed the time she spent with him, the stories they told one another about their past. She knew she couldn't enjoy it for long, and for him it would only be a moment in his life. But no matter how many times her brain tried to tell her heart no, she couldn't stop herself from jumping off the cliff and falling in love.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango tossed herself into bed, her youkai pet Kirara coming to be petted. But Sango had no strength for that. She and Kaede had been reprimanded about the sudden comings and goings of Kagome and Miroku, and told that in order for them not be kicked out by order of the elder prince, the others couldn't leave without first telling someone where they went and even then, couldn't leave until the chores were done.  
She wasn't just angry about it, however. She was raging, frothing mad. Kagome had not only left her with more work than she could handle, it was deserting her for the prince, and leaving her in the dust with no one but Kaede left. Miroku was understandable-- Sango had something she loved to do, and now he did, too. But Kagome's excuse was no excuse.  
Before she could vent more punching to her pillow, the door opened and Miroku came in, chatting amiably with Kagome.  
  
"There's been a new order." Sango said, muffling her voice in her pillow, now wishing she was alone again.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked, sitting next to her.  
  
"A new order. Now we can't leave until the chores are done and someone knows where we are." Sango added.  
  
Kagome paled. "Why?"  
  
"Because Kaede was put off her duties to help me with mine." Sango muttered grudgingly.  
  
Kagome's face whitened even more at those words. "Oh Sango I'm so sorry! I had no idea!"  
  
"But didn't you?! You are supposed to help me with Miroku's chores. I only have so much time, Kagome."  
  
"Ladies, I'm sorry I--" Miroku started, but Sango held up her hand to stop him, standing up as she did so.  
  
"Miroku, you've finally found something you love to do. I understand that. But Kagome's excuse isn't right." Sango said, and left the room in a hurry.  
  
**** AN: I realize now that I made Inuyasha slightly ooc... sorry about that. I'm going to try and keep it as in character as I can, but this is a difficult fic, so stay with me, please. Leave a review with suggestions, flames, comments, ect. 


	4. Should Be Mate

~Chapter Four: Should-Be Mate~  
  
"I understand... and if he doesn't?"  
  
"Then he'll be forced. There isn't any reason he wouldn't marry you, darling. You're perfect. And I'm very sure he isn't with anyone anyway." Lady Yumari reassured the young woman.  
  
Kikyou smiled. "I realize what a huge leap I'm making, and I'm sorry if it causes any inconveniences."  
  
"Nonsense. This is perfect for Inuyasha." Lady Yumari replied.  
  
"Thank you again, Lady Yumari." Kikyou bowed.  
  
"Quite welcome, Kikyou. He's in his room now, if you'd like to see him." Lady Yumari informed her.  
  
"I think I will. Goodbye, Lady Yumari." Kikyou said, bowing again and leaving the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, slipping into his room stealthily.  
  
"I'm here. I thought you'd never come!" He said, coming into the doorway, and closing it behind her.  
  
"I was a little late... chores, you know." Kagome said, smiling sadly. "Actually, I can't... I can't see you anymore."  
  
Inuyasha stopped short. "Why not?"  
  
"Because... Sesshoumaru has ordered that no servant leaves before chores are done without a special excuse, and that an official has to be notified of where they are." Kagome said, her smile disappearing.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "That can't be right... Sesshoumaru doesn't have that kind of power unless.... Damnit! He went to my father to get permission... I can't do anything about it until I prove that something about it is wrong."  
  
"We'll find something, I'm sure." Kagome said as he took her hands.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't sure when they got so close, especially since it had only been two weeks. But he was sure he had kept her as close to his heart as her handprint had been. And he was even surer he'd never let her go.  
  
"Something's always wrong with everything, so it can't be long until we find something soon." Inuyasha said comfortingly.  
  
He wasn't sure what seized him to do it, but he pulled her lithe form into his arms, embracing her. She didn't object, which he took as a good sign, and she embraced him too. But something was all together too perfect with their situation. So to break it, a knock sounded the door and then a feminine voice.  
  
"Prince Inuyasha?" A voice he didn't recognize.  
  
"Kagome, hurry, into the closet!" Inuyasha whispered in her ear, and she raced to the door she knew to be it.  
  
Before opening it, he made sure that Kagome was safely hidden and the door was shut. Then he opened it, to find a pretty woman who was almost exactly like Kagome! Except her features were stronger, her eyes held a violet mist of darkness and she was wearing a miko's outfit.  
  
"Yes?" He said.  
  
"Your mother, Lady Yumari, sent for me. She explained to me that you were to take a wife, and since you hadn't chosen one before now, that she could choose for you. She has chosen me... I hope you don't mind it all too much..." She said a little carelessly.  
  
"Wait a moment... the queen sent for you to be my wife because I haven't chosen one before now? And who are you?" Inuyasha asked, though he understood her words quite well. There was something dreadfully familiar about the young miko that Inuyasha wasn't sure he wanted to recognize.  
  
"Forgive me. My name is Kikyou. Yes, your mother sent for me." Kikyou answered.  
  
'This isn't right... mother didn't say anything about choosing a wife before now... and why not try Sesshoumaru first?! What's wrong with the elder getting married before the younger?!' Inuyasha thought, enraged. "I must talk with my mother first, can you come back tomorrow?"  
  
Kikyou nodded her head, bowed respectively, and left. He knew it couldn't be that easy. The closet door opened and Kagome stepped out, looking worried.  
  
"Inuyasha? How come you never mentioned that your mother wanted you to choose a wife?"  
  
But he knew she was thinking 'Why didn't you mention this and marry me?' But he was way ahead of her.  
  
"My mother hasn't said anything, and if given the chance, I wouldn't marry Kikyou..." He let his words hang.  
  
But she didn't bother to decipher them, suddenly remembering the time and her point in coming anyway. "Oh gods! I'm going to get in so much trouble!"  
  
And Kagome ran from the room, quickly hurrying to find Sango and the others and get her chores done before anyone noticed her absence. Inuyasha sat down on his bed, weighing what his situation was now.  
There was Kagome, whom he'd met first, who was beautiful, charming, kind, emotional, and deeply interesting. Then there was Kikyou, his 'should- be' wife, who was almost exactly like Kagome as far as he could tell. That and his mother had sent her to him, telling him that's who she approved of. But that meant he could have someone like Kagome, without the scandal marrying Kagome herself would cause. At that moment, it seemed to him the perfect option out of his mess.  
  
He honestly didn't know how wrong it was.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
*** AN: Sorry it's so short; this is a little rewrite chapter. Something else more along the lines of Kaede was going to happen, but I'll save it for next chapter. There's your preview. Leave a review for suggestions, flames, comments, ect. 


	5. The Painful Secret of Kaede

~Chapter Five: The Painful Secret of Kaede~  
  
Kaede did up the guest room like she had only a few times before, making sure everything was at it was supposed to be. Of course she knew whom it was who was sleeping there, and why, but didn't feel like dragging up her own problems in the midst of her family's.  
  
Kagome came in, leaning heavily on the door after shutting it, completely winded.  
  
"Where has ye been? Ye know the rules..." Kaede said in warning.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, Kaede! I went to tell him I couldn't be his friend anymore." Kagome said, still breathless.  
  
"Well come child, we haven't got all day. The guest is coming in mere minutes." Kaede said, hurrying to the bathroom to clean.  
  
Kagome got to the bed, making it up and placing the pillows where they were meant to be. Then the door opened, and a woman who looked like Kagome strode through. Kagome bowed her head in respect as was usual.  
  
"I'm sorry we were not quicker." She said softly.  
  
"You may call me Lady Kikyou. Next time work faster in order to achieve the goal." Kikyou said, and then slapped Kagome across the face.  
  
Kagome, who'd never before been slapped for not completing her work on time, was astonished. She put her fingertips where it stung, a slight red mark from Kikyou's hand. Kagome was at a total loss of words for the cause, not even a 'yes, Lady Kikyou.' which only tended to enrage the female more.  
  
"And what is your answer?" Kikyou asked harshly.  
  
"Yes, Lady Kikyou." Kagome said plainly, not bothering to hide her sarcasm and emphasis on the 'lady' prefix.  
  
"You would do better to watch your tone around me, lesser." Kikyou said, and then dismissed Kagome and Kaede.  
  
In the hall, Kagome practically exploded with emotional words.  
  
"How dare she?! A miko, even! She slapped me, Kaede, slapped!" Kagome almost yelled had she not been in the palace.  
  
"Child, Kikyou is not to be trifled with, and ye must watch your step around her. Kikyou is a dangerous woman, if not anything else." Kaede said wisely, "For she once banished me from the home of my family to inherit the family fortune herself."  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped and for the second time was at a loss for words.  
  
"Yes, it is true, Kagome. Kikyou is my elder sister. For now we shall bare the punishment and steer clear of the scorned woman." Kaede said, revealing a truth she'd have rather kept.  
  
"Alright, Kaede, if you're sure." Kagome said.  
  
"I am." Kaede responded, and the two hurried to their little home in the castle underground.  
  
~*~  
  
"And you couldn't have trusted me to find one myself?"  
  
"Inuyasha, please, mind your voice. What must servants think? Besides, Kikyou is perfect." Lady Yumari said, sitting in the throne and looking through a big book on her lap.  
  
"But what if I'm not ready? Better yet, what if I've already chosen a mate?" Inuyasha said determined. "Not only that, but damn what the servants think. They can think what they will."  
  
"Watch yourself, son." Lady Yumari said in a warning tone.  
  
"But I have already chosen someone!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Enlighten me, then." Lady Yumari said, directing her attention to him.  
  
Inuyasha paused only for a moment before saying, "Lady Higurashi."  
  
He knew the second he'd said it that he'd crossed a line. His mother's face went pale and she suddenly gripped the book tightly to avoid turning her hands into fists.  
  
"You will not say that name in my presence again." Lady Yumari said fiercely.  
  
Inuyasha knew it was something of great importance now. An important secret of some kind about his newest and only friend. But he feared Sesshoumaru might tell her about their earlier conversation about Kagome. However he had no choice as he could feel her anger, and that was something to avoid if possible. So without another word, he left.  
In the hall, he ran into Kagome. They didn't say anything, but he abruptly turned around and followed her, whispering to talk.  
  
"Where have you been?" He hissed.  
  
"I couldn't see you... Sesshoumaru's rule." Kagome whispered so that a human wouldn't hear.  
  
"Sesshoumaru's rule is about to be broken." Inuyasha mumbled. "I think I can persuade my father to return it on account of your friend, Miroku's business. That training to become a monk."  
  
"Nobel enough, even if he's a lecherous ass." Kagome muttered.  
  
Inuyasha almost laughed, but caught himself. "Can you come tonight?"  
  
Kagome looked uneasy, but nevertheless said, "Where?"  
  
"The river."  
  
"I'll see what I can do... same time?"  
  
"Yeah.... Screw this!" Inuyasha said, and grabbing her arm, pulled her in an almost bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered, "Someone's going to see us!"  
  
"Right... I'll see you then." Inuyasha said, and using his hanyou speed, ran away from the scene as fast as he could.  
  
"Bye..." Kagome said to herself, and went back to her chores.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you told him, didn't you?!" Lady Yumari said, stepping down from her throne as her stepson and former lover came through the door.  
  
"Not as of yet. But if you don't, I will." Sesshoumaru said unemotionally.  
  
"Why? You've kept it from even your father. What reasons have you to do this?" Lady Yumari said softly.  
  
"Plenty. They deserve the truth, and you exposed." Sesshoumaru said. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me for?"  
  
"No... why do you mind me so much now? You didn't before... you didn't used to be unemotional."  
  
Lady Yumari stepped up to him as if wanting to embrace him but didn't for the cold glare she received from his golden eyes.  
  
"Things happened. People happened. Now I must get back." Sesshoumaru said, and walked back out of the room.  
  
"So... Inuyasha was in his way? We'll see what happens if Kagome is exposed...."  
  
_____________________________________________________ AN: I would like suggestions of how you think Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship could be exposed. It'd be nice to take an offer from the crowd! Leave a review with suggestions, flames, comments, ect.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, they keep me going! 


	6. Of Human and Hanyou Natures

~Chapter Six: Of Human and Hanyou Natures~  
  
That night, Kagome had left the snoring Miroku and peacefully sleeping Sango and Kaede to venture out to the river and see Inuyasha. Inuyasha himself had left no one, but had been slightly more on edge since his talk with her talk in the hallways.  
Finding the spot, she could see he wasn't there yet. She sat down and waited, in the spot she hadn't been able to sit in for almost a week. Kagome delicately pressed her hand down in the sand to leave the same print she always had.  
  
"Hey." Inuyasha said suddenly from behind.  
  
"Hi." Kagome answered. "Did you get your father to repeal the order?"  
  
"Not yet... my mother still has me pinned to take Kikyou as a mate." Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
Kagome sighed, and when he sat down, she leaned against him. "Do you want to take Kikyou as a mate?"  
  
"It's a better political decision, but I don't love her, if that's what you mean." Inuyasha said, practically hitting her point.  
  
"It's ok if you love her... I mean, I don't care or anything." Kagome lied.  
  
"But don't you?" Inuyasha asked, seeing right through her.  
  
"A little..." Kagome muttered in defeat. "Ok, I care about it a lot."  
  
They stayed silent for almost half an hour, watching the moonlit waters glide past the stones on the bottom and the sand on the sides. Once or twice birds fluttered to a different tree, or took flight to the moon on scarlet feathers.  
  
Then Inuyasha broke the silence. "What would you say if I... if it were you in Kikyou's place?"  
  
Kagome blinked, taken aback by his sudden question. "You mean if I were to marry you instead?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, his silver tresses falling over his shoulders.  
  
"I would like it. I don't think Kikyou should marry you, truth be told. I was making her room up for the night, and Kaede and I didn't finish in time... When I said I was sorry, she slapped me for being slow. She said 'You must work faster in order to achieve your goals'." Kagome explained.  
  
"She slapped you? When was this?" He muttered darkly.  
  
"The first time you met her." Kagome said.  
  
"But... Kagome, that's not possible." Inuyasha said.  
  
"What?" She asked. "How so?"  
  
"Because I first met Kikyou fifty years ago." He said.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, not following.  
  
"Fifty years ago was the first time I met Kikyou. I haven't seen her since then until mother chose her for me, but I was told the reason she lives so long is because she's got a jewel in her possession, some thing called the Shikon no Tama." Inuyasha explained.  
  
"So you met her before I was even born, and then a few weeks ago your mother chose her to be your mate? Oh, and let's not forget that she's got a jewel in her hands that lets her live longer than is normal!" Kagome sputtered, getting up from the tension.  
  
Inuyasha got up too.  
  
"Kagome, I forgot, I didn't think it meant anything. Why are you angry about this? Kikyou's just some miko from a different land that I'd met once." Inuyasha said.  
  
"What happened when you met her?" Kagome asked, and Inuyasha understood.  
  
"You think we were together then... No. I've never been with Kikyou. I thought I'd loved her then, but it wasn't... it was only because she looked like someone I'd come to love." Inuyasha said cryptically. "I thought that she'd become the mate of some other human lord, I didn't think she'd actually come to be my future mate."  
  
"You... you love me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I would rather die than love anyone but you." Inuyasha vowed.  
  
Kagome practically threw herself into his arms. For a moment neither moved, and then, completely in sync with one another, their lips came together.  
  
~*~  
  
From the top of the small cliff, Sesshoumaru saw the scene unfold. No emotion crossed his face, but if one were to look closely, they would see that his golden eyes held a resolve that would not, Yumari would soon learn, be broken.  
  
_________________________________________________ AN: I lost all my little plans for this story, so now I have to come up with a whole new plot, or have all my faithful readers help me. Drop me a line and tell me all your suspicions on the 'underground' plot so that I can find out where this fic's goin'! Leave a review with suggestions, flames, comments, ect. 


	7. The Betting of a Lord

Chapter Seven: The Bet of a Lord  
  
Naraku watched almost lifelessly as his newest creation practiced its powers in the courtyard. He was sure that this one could pass almost completely for a demon unrelated to him. But then again, he would only be trying to fool a few humans and maybe a demon or two who'd never before seen him in person.  
  
"Master Naraku, the wolf tribe has come."  
  
Turning away from the window, Naraku saw one of the castle's servants bowing respectfully just outside the open shoji screens.  
  
"Tell the wolves their mission, but do not let them see him." Naraku instructed.  
  
"As you wish, Master Naraku." The servant said.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't like this place. You'd better have a damn good excuse for this one, Wolf-boy." Inutaisho snapped.  
  
The leader of the pack stepped forward. "Keep your temper, mutt. Can't you feel the power? This is the place where the jewel rests, and the maiden has gone."  
  
Inutaisho, in his significantly smaller form, stepped backwards just a little. He knew of the miko who guarded the Shikon no Tama, and where she'd gone. But Shiro had promised the Western Lands power, and to protect his human mate and ridiculed hanyou son, he needed it.  
He didn't like Shiro that much, either. For one thing, all the wolves dressed the same. He didn't care what fancy name they gave it; those fur things were still female clothing. Shiro had slick black hair that was always in a ponytail, and cobalt blue eyes that shone in defiance. The wolf pack came with wolves as well, completely stocked full on those four-legged fur balls. Inutaisho also thought that all the wolves had a distinct smell about them.  
  
"Look, careful now."  
  
Snapping his golden eyes to look at the entrance to the palace, Inutaisho saw a servant walk to the top of the steps. "Respect lords," the human servant called, "Master Naraku has asked for a favor."  
  
Inutaisho shot a side-glance to Shiro. Weren't they here to slay and take power? But Shiro answered. "Depends on the favor."  
  
"He wishes you to bring back his mate and exterminator from the Western Lands." The great dog-demon could see the human beginning to sweat with fear at the mention of his lands. "The miko Kikyou, and a girl named Sango."  
  
Having had enough, Inutaisho stepped forward. "And as payment for our deeds?" The human held up his hand that had been closed in a fist at his side.  
  
Between his fingers he held two shards of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha changed quickly and tossed his royal clothing onto the floor. Glancing around nervously, as if expecting someone to pop out of the closet, he opened one of the four large windows facing the west, as well as almost directly above his secret spot. Without anymore notice, he jumped down to the closest tree, an oak.  
Spotting Kagome sitting with her bare feet in the river, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late." He said.  
  
Kagome turned and gave him a smile. "It's ok... I almost wasn't able to make it."  
  
Inuyasha sat beside her and took off the servant's shoes, sticking his feet in the water as well. "I know. I meant to talk to father last night, but the wolf tribe asked him to go with them to the Eastern Lands... something about a human and needing more power."  
  
"Couldn't you just talk to your mother about it?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. Here was the little niche in the deal.  
  
"I would, but... I think that I gave enough hints to her about what's going on between us."  
  
She looked at him, arching an eyebrow. "What do you mean enough hints?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed again. "I mean that I went to talk to her about her trying to get me to take Kikyou as a mate. I told her that I was already involved, and she asked who... I said you. She kinda got a little angry and told me to never say your name in her presence."  
  
He scooted closer to her and she leaned onto his shoulder. He placed his hand on her other side, the one not close to him, and buried his nose in her cascading raven tresses. For a while they just stayed like that, until Inuyasha spoke again.  
  
"When I told her who you were, I used the title your mother had..."  
  
He felt Kagome go slightly rigid. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I talked to Sesshoumaru a while ago... around the time we first met. I didn't know who you were, and I thought that I knew a fair lot of the servant's names. He said that your mother used to serve mine, and that she was a Lady of the court." He explained.  
  
~*~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Yumari stepped out and closed the door to Sesshoumaru's room as quietly as she could. Unfortunately, someone came around the corner before she could leave completely.  
  
"Oh! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you."  
  
Yumari turned quickly to find one of her servant friends. Long raven tresses, pulled up in an off-white bandana like hers was, warm blue eyes that were so familiar to Yumari that it almost made her cry again.  
  
"Hey, Higurashi." Yumari mumbled.  
  
Ae Higurashi looked over her friend's soft features with worried eyes. "What's wrong? Did Sesshoumaru do something bad to you?"  
  
Yumari's frame trembled for a minute before she let out a soft sob. "No... I don't think I'm going to see Sesshoumaru again."  
  
Ae's eyes went wide. "You told him?" Yumari nodded before collapsing, and Ae pulled her friend into an embrace on the bench by the window. "What'd he say?"  
  
"To go be with my King," Yumari said miserably.  
  
"Don't cry, it'll be ok." Ae said comfortingly.  
  
Yumari jumped up. "How is it going to be ok? I'm a human pregnant with a youkai's baby! How is that ok?!"  
  
"I don't... I..." Ae hung her head. "I don't know, Yuma."  
  
~*~  
  
Shiro slammed down his cup, effectively breaking the fifth one.  
  
'That damn dog is just in my way...'  
  
Inutaisho had told Shiro earlier that by no means was the wolf tribe coming into his lands to capture those girls. The argument quickly evolved into another fistfight between the two temperamental lords.  
  
'Stupid mutt doesn't even need the power, why the hell should I even listen to him?'  
  
But as arrogant as the wolf youkai was, he knew that he had to wait a while before attempting to do Naraku's bidding. Though he knew the consequences of not heeding his old friend's warning, the lure of the jewel was stronger.  
  
'Besides...how will I ever prevent what happened to my mate from happening to Kouga if I don't get this power?'  
  
Strengthening his resolve against the dog demon, Shiro picked up his scythe from the corner of the room and went out to once again argue his point. The hard way.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped away from the window when he heard someone enter, and caught the scent of the human girl his step mother had invited to their home. He almost sent her away, but thought better of it. Kikyou could be of use to him.  
  
"Prince Sesshoumaru," Kikyou called, announcing her presence. "I wish to speak with you about Prince Inuyasha."  
  
The young youkai stepped up to his desk in front of the large windows and gave Kikyou and icy glare. "Ask what you will, speak what you will about him, but I may not choose to answer."  
  
Kikyou bowed her head respectfully. "Very well."  
  
Sesshoumaru gestured for Kikyou to sit in one of the armchairs on the other side of the desk, and he sat in his chair. She didn't say anything for a few moments, obviously believing he would bring up the subject first. At last she cleared her throat and began.  
  
"Lady Yumari, as you know, has given me rights to become Prince Inuyasha's mate. Now I don't know him that well, truth be told, as have only met him once before. However I think I can trust my instincts, as they are never wrong." Kikyou stated.  
  
'Quick to the point, is she? Then again, most humans are when confronted with youkai...' Sesshoumaru thought, amusement crossing his golden depths. "And what have your instincts told you about him?"  
  
Kikyou locked her ice blue eyes in a hardened gaze with his golden ones, and said plainly, "I believe he is seeing a girl who is undeserving of his attention."  
  
"A female below his rank, I assume." Sesshoumaru said, leaning back. Kikyou nodded. "Well you are not wrong."  
  
Now was clearly the time to use Kikyou in his plan. She was clearly a powerful priestess; she must be able to find out more from her viewpoint than he from his.  
  
"She is a human servant by the name of Kagome Higurashi." Sesshoumaru summarized. No details just yet, he had to make sure he could trust her.  
  
Kikyou frowned. "And how did you find this out?"  
  
In a second his claws were dripping poison, inches from piercing her neck. Only this was interesting: her eyes, though cold, showed no fear of the impending death. Straightening up and satisfied that she had gotten the warning, Sesshoumaru sat back down.  
  
"Never question my authenticity. On anything." Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed. "Now that you know, I think it's time you leave. I may summon you later on if I find something you ought to know."  
  
Kikyou got up and bowed, then left quickly. Once again Sesshoumaru found himself staring out at the distant mountains, brooding on his newly formed plan.  
  
AN: I know the last chapter was short, and I know this one isn't exactly long, but I'm suddenly sick... . Not fun. I have a general idea on how this is going, and I want to thank everyone for their reviews! They keep me going, and it's a major ego boost. The more reviews, the more chapters. I think it's going to have a lot of chapters, but some it might be fluff/just filling stuff... Leave a review with suggestions, flames, comments, ect. 


	8. Story of the Secret

~Chapter Eight: Story of the Secret~  
  
Kaede wiped the path of tears away with a rough napkin from the almost broken wooden table in the middle of the cramped room. Her home with the three teenage servants wasn't much, but it was a home.  
  
"Why do you have to be such a pervert? Can't you be a normal monk?"  
  
The exterminator Sango's voice rang throughout the hut, and was soon joined by the deep laugh of Miroku.  
  
"Whatever happened to the vow of chastity required to become a monk?"  
  
And then there was Kagome. The human who so much resembled the one who gave Kaede pain. The three teens came through the shoji screen, coming back from the small porch. Kagome was first to notice Kaede's watery smile.  
  
"What's wrong, Kaede?" She asked, sitting on one of the worn wooden stools around the table. "Did something happen?"  
  
"No, nothing like that, child." Kaede said, sniffling to hide the nasal sound crying had given her aged voice.  
  
"Then what?" Sango inquired, her and Miroku taking seats as she said it.  
  
"It's high time I told you three a certain secret of mine, and the story behind that secret." Kaede said, staring hard at the cup filled with water. "You see, the Kikyou you see now is not the elder sister I had growing up."  
  
"She's your older sister?" Miroku asked, amazed. Sango pinched him hard on the arm to shut him up.  
  
~*~  
  
She was late. Inuyasha glanced worriedly at the windows of the castle, wondering if he was somehow missed.  
  
'Sesshoumaru sure looked smug at lunch...' He thought.  
  
If there was anyone at the castle to worry about, it was Sesshoumaru. He didn't understand why the elder dog demon hated him, but it was plain as day and obviously wouldn't change anytime soon.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
The hanyou turned quickly to find Kagome running down the hidden path, her raven locks struggling to catch up in wavy torrents.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't come," Inuyasha said, tugging her into his embrace when she stopped panting before him.  
  
"And miss this? Never," Kagome mumbled into his silver mane. "I was late because Kaede told us the circumstances of Kikyou."  
  
Inuyasha tensed, his whole frame going rigid unexpectedly. "What do you mean circumstances?"  
  
Kagome sat down in the sand, and Inuyasha did too. She found her spot in his lap, leaning her back against his chest, legs stretched out in the hot sand and his arms around her waist, him snuggling his nose in her hair.  
  
"Well I thought you knew... Kaede said you did, but she said she couldn't remember it too well."  
  
"I... what I mean to say is..." Inuyasha was at a complete loss for words. Just what were Kikyou's circumstances?  
  
"Maybe you should listen while I tell you what Kaede told us." Kagome suggested.  
  
"Us?" Inuyasha asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Miroku, Sango and me." Taking a deep breath, Kagome started to tell the story. "Kaede said she was eight or nine, not old enough to be a priestess, but old enough to know what was going on around her. She said that Kikyou would leave her with the village elders for hours at a time almost every day, and would never tell her why."  
  
"I remember that... Kikyou and Kaede had lost their parents a few years before." Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
Kagome nodded again. "Kaede told us that she finally got fed up with it one day and followed Kikyou. Kikyou of course, had no idea. She thought that Kaede had stayed with the elders, so she went along with her business as usual. Well it turned out that Kikyou had been harboring a fugitive, a very injured thief."  
  
"Onigumo," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome tried to look at him to see his expression, but couldn't manage it. "Kikyou had taken me with her once when she tended to him. I totally forgot."  
  
"Kikyou caught Kaede in the act of spying, and told her that she pitied Onigumo. Kaede didn't understand, and passed it up as just another act of kindness from Kikyou." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha squeezed Kagome gently. "And then I came..."  
  
"That part, Kaede would not tell us." Kagome said. The bitterness was a little pronounced in her voice, making him laugh quietly.  
  
"Probably because she knew that I'd tell you if I thought you needed to know. It's not all that important really," Inuyasha said.  
  
They stayed silent for half an hour, watching the sun begin to dip below the horizon, and the waters turn dark in their flow. Finally, Kagome broke under the strain of curiosity.  
  
"Just what happened between you and Kikyou?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, but answered nonetheless. "I wanted the jewel; Kikyou wanted someone to make a wish on it. Kikyou used me for her own selfish reasons, and only because she didn't want the responsibility that guarding the Shikon no Tama gave." He waved a hand up to the castle, Kagome's eyes following and looking over the stone and moss walls. "She thought the Shikon no Tama was bigger than my responsibility. Kikyou didn't stop to think that my being a half breed and ruling a youkai territory might just yet hold something up to the jewel."  
  
"I see..." Kagome said. "How was it that you met her, anyway?"  
  
"I told you that I used to be violent... when the incident with Sesshoumaru occurred, I was sent out for a month. I didn't stay around the castle like I normally did, and found myself under a big tree that was near Kikyou and Kaede's home. I don't remember Kaede much from then... she didn't like me."  
  
Both human and hanyou were silent again, until Inuyasha noticed just how low the sun was.  
  
"Oh shit! We'll be extremely lucky if no one's noticed our being gone," Inuyasha said, helping Kagome to stand up with him.  
  
They both ran up the path, Inuyasha going a lot faster than Kagome in order to break suspicion that they were there together.  
  
~*~  
  
Naraku sighed. It'd been a while since he'd heard from the wolf youkai... what would Shiro choose? Naraku knew that Inutaisho wouldn't give into the demand unless he was threatening the dog demon's family or lands.  
  
'The exterminator will not come back readily, as she will have heard of the true happenings already.' Naraku mused, 'and Kikyou will not rest until she has Inuyasha...my mate is a tricky one.'  
Naraku well remembered the how and why Kikyou had agreed to be his mate. Good thing that Inuyasha's mother was human or she'd have seen right through the guise he'd prepared for her. If the dog demon's family was anything, it was powerful, both intellectually and in strength.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Master Naraku, the priestess is here."  
  
Naraku looked up from the vases that held the hearts of his incarnations, and nodded to the human servant. He'd expected Kikyou for over three years, but had no idea that she would wait this long before coming to him...  
  
"Naraku," Kikyou had announced her presence before coming to sit in front of him.  
  
"The priestess Kikyou, guardian of the Shikon no Tama... tell me, how is your dear sister Kaede?" Naraku's coal eyes were bearing into Kikyou's, as if trying to catch a glimpse of the girl's soul.  
  
Kikyou completely ignored the snide remark, however, and went straight to the point. "I came here to ask a favor."  
  
Naraku arched an eyebrow. "My favors are not free, Kikyou."  
  
"As I'm aware," She responded coldly.  
  
"Let me guess... Your pet dog has left you to return to his kingdom, and you want him back... but what would a priestess have to do with a prince from a different land?" Naraku taunted.  
  
Kikyou glared. "Enough of your trickery. I shall tell you first my favor, and then I will hear what you have to say about its price."  
  
Naraku motioned her to continue, but didn't say anything. Kikyou told Naraku everything about her duties of the Shikon no Tama, her sister, Onigumo, and her most private wish to become a normal woman. This shed completely new light on Naraku's devious schemes to get the jewel for himself, and so he responded.  
  
"The price of my favor to help you is high."  
  
A look of fierce determination shown in her eyes, however strangely less alive than before. "I am ready to do whatever it takes to have my own wish granted."  
  
"You must become my mate." Naraku said without hesitation.  
  
Oh how it amused his filthy soul to see the look of horror and hopelessness upon her pretty porcelain features.  
  
~*~  
  
Yumari leaned back in the throne, uneasy of the young youkai's glare. Sesshoumaru stood before her, unnervingly close, and it seemed as if he were sending sheets of ice over her body from his mere aura.  
  
"This whole thing will not end up in any good way." He warned.  
  
Yumari narrowed her brown eyes at him. "I'm aware that it's not a good situation, Sesshoumaru."  
  
Now he was practically bearing down on her, his golden eyes boring into her brown ones. "Then why must you persist? It's your son at risk, as well as the validity of your being my father's mate."  
  
"Our story will not be revealed." Yumari responded confidently.  
  
"Are you so sure? If Higurashi is revealed, your past will be as well." Sesshoumaru threatened.  
  
Yumari stood, and for a second some emotion that was heartbreakingly familiar crossed his features. They were so close together that she felt his breath on her face. Oh if only he weren't so cold, if only he could understand her position! It was fatal to refuse a lord of Inutaisho's status, why didn't Sesshoumaru understand?! "And what is that supposed to mean? Surely you wouldn't threaten your father's mate?"  
  
"I would never threaten a lady of the court, Yumari."  
  
Sesshoumaru left her at the throne with a disgusted and highly affronted look on her face. For once, he was satisfied with what had been said between them.  
  
~*~  
  
Kikyou put down the ivory comb and began to put her long raven locks back into their normal style. Her pale white hand grazed the plainly visible scar of teeth marks. The demon priestess closed her eyes, not wanting to remember the why and how they were there.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Naraku watched her carefully, analyzing her every move and facial feature, wanting to see what she was thinking. Would she choose to take the favor as she'd come for, or would she back out for fear? "I haven't got all day for pretty maidens such as you, Kikyou." Naraku stated. As fun as it was to watch her being tormented, he had other people to betray and maim.  
  
Closing her eyes, Kikyou forced herself to forget her little sister, to forget the village she cared for. "As long as you do this favor for me, I shall do anything you wish."  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think Kaede was telling the truth about Kikyou?"  
  
Sango looked at Miroku stupidly. "What reason does she have to lie to us?"  
  
Miroku shrugged. "I don't know, it just seemed like such a wild story. I know that a lot of weird things have happened, but how do we know that the Shikon no Tama actually existed?"  
  
Sango's bangs shadowed her eyes as she sat down, the laundry she was folding in her lap. It took Miroku five minutes to see that something was wrong, and when he did, he knelt in front of her, trying to see if she was crying or not.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama did exist. My old home, the village Naraku slaughtered... that's the jewel's home, too." Sango said quietly. "It became too much trouble to protect it when demons came calling for it, so my father and a few others took it to a priestess a few miles away. I guess that priestess was Kikyou."  
  
Miroku sat down beside her, thinking. The jewel was a formidable object, he could tell from Sango's own two cents in the story. But what about the part Kaede didn't tell? Something about a hanyou very much like Prince Inuyasha... Sango leaned against him, Miroku putting an arm around her for comfort. For once, his hand didn't stray to where it shouldn't.  
  
~*~  
  
"And what does this accomplish? You always were more attune to talking with your fist, wolf-boy!" Inutaisho sneered.  
  
The scythe came dangerously close to hitting him that time. Shiro stood about two yards in front of the dog demon, catching the scythe when he pulled it back to him. The rest of the wolf tribe was scattered behind him, watching apprehensively to see what would happen. Inutaisho didn't know what game Shiro was playing, but he was interested; he wasn't here to do a hanyou's bidding, and even Shiro should have had that much pride.  
  
"I knew you were trashy, Shiro, but doing a half-breed's business? That's low, even for you!"  
  
Shiro swung the scythe and threw it again, but this time his aim was off; instead of the scythe shooting forward towards the dog demon, it rocketed backward and landed in the chest of one of the wolf tribe. Shiro swore heavily and tugged it back.  
  
"Don't forget that you're the one with a half-breed son, mutt!" Shiro retorted. 'I will get those jewel shards, and he isn't going to stop me!'  
  
Inutaisho had had enough of Shiro's games. Taking out his legendary sword the Tetsusaiga, he charged Shiro. Though a scythe was a good weapon for the wolf demon, it held nothing up to a sword when it came to close contact.  
  
"I will get what I want," Shiro pressed, the clang of metal a sharp pain in both their sensitive ears.  
  
Shiro was holding the scythe up to the Tetsusaiga, as if that would do anything for him except to stave of the great dog demon.  
  
"Not while it's in my land you won't," Inutaisho growled. "There's something not right about that hanyou, and you know it!"  
  
"And just what are you saying, mutt?" Shiro shouted, "That I'm loosing my head over power? Those jewel shards are worth more than your life!"  
  
Inutaisho smirked. "Threatening me, wolf-boy? That's not a good move, especially when you can't hold up your end of the bargain."  
  
Shiro knew that this battle wasn't like the friendly feuds they'd had before. Seeing as both of them meant business, it was one or the other. The wolves that had been watching them previously began backing away, their senses picking up the delicate beginnings of a power struggle between the two temperamental lords.  
  
AN: Are you all happy with a long chapter? I had to change it around a little, seeing as it is an Alternate Universe fic, but the basic story of Kikyou and Inuyasha is still the same. I may need some ideas...I don't know what I want to do with Sesshoumaru's plan, so if you all have ideas, I'm all ears! Leave a review with comments, flames, ideas, ect. 


	9. Slip Up

Chapter Nine: Slip Up  
  
It had been almost two full weeks since Kagome had last seen Inuyasha. So this time she'd decided to take it upon herself to find him, hoping and praying that he would be alone in his room. There was always the good excuse that she was just cleaning up, and Kagome had to constantly remind herself of what she'd say exactly in the situation if she were caught.  
So, feeling slightly apprehensive and edgy, Kagome stealthily made her way through the halls until she came to Inuyasha's room. She didn't knock, which may have been her first mistake.  
  
"I fail to see the problem with all of this, Inuyasha." Yumari said, though she knew exactly what the problem was.  
  
"I don't like games, mother." Inuyasha stated simply, decidedly looking anywhere but at Kikyou, who was beside his mother's throne.  
  
Yumari raised an eyebrow at her son. "I assumed this was a legitimate marriage, as I am allowed to choose a mate for my son if he does not find one himself."  
  
This was seriously shortening Inuyasha's temper. "And did you give me a chance to find one on my own? Tell me mother, when was it that you told me I had only so much time to find myself a mate? And why is it that you're so concerned with me finding someone, when Sesshoumaru is much older and still alone?"  
  
"Was it wrong of me to worry about my son? I assumed that favoritism wasn't something you frowned upon."  
  
His fists were balled at his sides, and he had to struggle internally to keep from growling very audibly. "I already have a mate."  
  
This froze the room. The youkai guards at the door knew he was lying, but as both Yumari and Kikyou were human, there was no way for them to tell unless they looked for a mark, in which case they'd be assuming he'd found a youkai female... which he hadn't.  
  
Kikyou smirked. Inuyasha was lying very well indeed... "You have no mate, my Prince."  
  
"You're nothing but a human priestess, Kikyou. So I'd stay quiet if I were you." Inuyasha threatened.  
  
She was not afraid of what Inuyasha might be able to do to her, but if he betrayed her secret there was no telling her fate.  
  
"And if you were anyone else you'd have been killed by now," Yumari stated coldly. Her features softened in an expression of love for the son she had in front of her. "Now I'm only doing what I think is best for you."  
  
"If you thought it was best for me, why didn't you say anything before now about it?" Inuyasha asked, and left the room as quickly as possible.  
  
"I knew that the half breed had been seeing you for quite sometime, but I didn't think that it would have grown to the extent of this... Are you used to coming in without knocking now?"  
  
Kagome froze, staring at the door. She hadn't noticed that anyone was in his rooms, but she'd gone and shut the door behind her anyway, figuring that she'd wait. After all, two weeks was a long time to go without seeing Inuyasha.  
Sesshoumaru stood off to the side of the elaborate room, beside a mahogany table. There was the familiar superiority in his gaze, as if waiting for someone to contradict him in any way. The icy glare made Kagome squirm.  
  
"Never, Prince Sesshoumaru." Kagome answered, her voice quiet, almost a whisper.  
  
"Then why did you just now?" He was going to question her to death, Kagome was sure.  
  
"It was an accident, Prince Sesshoumaru." He wouldn't win, Kagome was sure of that, too.  
  
His smirk became more pronounced, and he advanced on her slowly, as if stalking prey. "And what is your purpose here?"  
  
His hardened stare didn't frighten her... "I was sent to clean, as I normally do."  
  
"And what, exactly, makes you think that this is the proper time to clean? If you didn't already know, Prince Inuyasha is being taught at this time on normal days." Sesshoumaru informed her. There was definitely a look of triumph in his eyes.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened once again in surprise. "I am sorry, Prince Sesshoumaru."  
  
"No matter, but be careful to watch your step, Higurashi. You are dismissed," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome left without another word, and she knew that her last mistake before leaving was forgetting to bow to her superior.  
  
Damn. He'd been so close to catching the little brat. But now Sesshoumaru was sure he'd scared Higurashi, and hadn't even gotten what he wanted. Damn it all, it just wasn't right.  
  
Miroku went down the path that he'd found out about over a year ago, when he'd first met Kagome. Before he'd met her, he'd only ever seen glimpses of her and maybe had a small hello, despite living in the same hut. How he'd come along this path in the first place was beyond him, as the damn thing was almost invisible.  
  
"Kagome?" He called.  
  
Whenever Kagome would sneak off from chores and the like, she'd always come here, to this little beach under the cliff side and the weeping willows. She was sometimes so predictable that it made Miroku laugh.  
There wasn't an answer after he called, though he suspected as such. Miroku was about to turn around and go back up the path, but a conversation reached his ears.  
  
"All you must do is wait."  
  
Kikyou narrowed her eyes. "And just what is supposed to happen? What do I do once I have her, other than go to Yumari?"  
  
Sesshoumaru knew that the monk was listening very closely, and it was all for the better. Kikyou was obviously too engrossed in the conversation to notice the straggling human, though he was extremely noisy.  
  
He shrugged. "As long as Yumari has seen her face and knows why you showed her in the first place, that is all you need to do. After that, I don't care what you do with the human."  
  
No use for names, Sesshoumaru thought, it was plain to the monk exactly what was going on.  
  
"And what time will she come?"  
  
"Questions do not fit you at all, miko." Sesshoumaru noted. "But she will come at midnight, when she thinks no one listens."  
  
Miroku stared from his hiding place. He'd been so sure that it might have been Kagome and Inuyasha after all. How could he mistake them for those cold and brutal beasts? And hearing at least what must have been half the conversation, he could tell that it was getting too risky for Kagome to meet Inuyasha at all.  
Hearing Kikyou then dismissed, Miroku ran from the path and shot over to the second, smaller dojo, where he knew to find Sango. There was something they could do for their friend, surely...  
  
Later that night....  
  
Kagome yawned. It was getting to her to have to stay up this late to see Inuyasha. Sure, he was hanyou; he could stand to go for a few days without total sleep. But she was human, and it was beginning to show when she didn't get the rest her body needed. Slipping quietly out of bed from next to Sango (they only had three beds), Kagome made sure that everyone was asleep before leaving the hut.  
Once outside, Kagome walked quickly from behind tree to tree, trying hard not to be seen in case someone else from the lines of huts beside her own was awake. The huts were all the same, all with shoji screens for doors and small patios filled with personal possessions. There were eight huts in each row, and four rows that Kagome slipped past. The hut that she shared with Kaede, Miroku, and Sango was in the far off eastern corner, far from the castle and most prying eyes of other servants.  
Finding the familiar path, Kagome broke into a run. It'd been a while since she'd seen Inuyasha. She rushed past the dark trees and the scraggily plants, finally bursting out into the sandy beach.  
  
Right into Kikyou.  
  
Sesshoumaru could tell that there was only so much more time before Inuyasha left without approval, and the hanyou was getting on his nerves. He'd called his brother here nearly half an hour before midnight, making sure that Kikyou would have plenty of time to catch Higurashi.  
  
"This is wrong, Sesshoumaru, I will not present it." Inuyasha growled, throwing aside the parchment proposition.  
  
"Little brother, may I remind you of all the secrets you possess? If I let one word slip of the miko, I could make it seem as if you were the one who betrayed her."  
  
Inuyasha's ears flattened closer to his head as his anger came closer to the surface. "You do this yourself. I don't care about what Kikyou could think—the betrayal wouldn't matter smell what I do on her flesh."  
  
Ignoring his elder brother completely, Inuyasha left the room. Sesshoumaru didn't care; he'd gotten what he wanted. It was now half past midnight.  
  
"Sesshoumaru was right. I see I can trust his instincts, at the most." Kikyou murmured.  
  
Kagome froze on the spot. The smirk plastered on the miko's face worried her. There were a lot of questions left unanswered for this. For instance, why was Kikyou here? How did she know about Inuyasha and her meeting? And how did she get here in the first place? Few people could find the path that led here. Fewer people even knew that there was a beach at all below the cliff.  
  
"What're you doing here?" Kagome asked, immediately cautious.  
  
"Fixing a tiny mistake." Kikyou said smoothly.  
  
From the sides of the cliff jumped down two youkai guards, sufficient enough to hold Kagome. Kikyou accompanied them up the path, leading the way to the castle.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed his way around the beach, not liking what he could smell there. Kikyou, that clay monster, had his Kagome. Following the scents as fast as he could, he hoped that he wasn't too late for whatever Kikyou had in store for her.  
  
"So..."  
  
Yumari circled the servant, very aware of Kikyou's presence in the corner. She dismissed it for the moment; she would speak with her later. Kagome looked almost exactly as her mother had. There was even a hint of defiance around her. Yumari could certainly find a way to rid her of that.  
  
"You're the one who has been seducing my son." Yumari announced, feeling Kagome's glare as she turned to the open window. "Feel free to say that I am wrong if you can present evidence, dear. But I have the feeling that it's very true."  
  
Yumari didn't speak for a while. She thought it better to let Kagome stew over her words, rather than come to the point immediately. Inside, she was fuming. A servant, dare to attempt being with her son?  
  
"While you are aware of certain... arrangements... I have made concerning Prince Inuyasha, I'm certain that I cannot just tell you to stop and be done with it. No, dear, I think not." Yumari started. "I think we shall whip it out of you, for defiance."  
  
AN: I'm really sorry for the huge ass wait; I've had a lot to deal with since before I started this story. Not only that, but I truly dug myself a hole with Sesshoumaru's plan. My hole was that I didn't have one... cries But now I'm back, and with summer vacation and all, I'm going to give you weekly updates. I hope. But please don't leave me!!!! This is the most attention for a story I've ever had! I also realize that this is so far a little holey in answers... I swear I'll incorporate them somehow. 


	10. Fateful News

Chapter Ten: Fateful News  
  
Inutaisho didn't know how long he could hold off the angry wolf demon. Metal clashing against metal time after time was wearing down at his strength. In between huge gulps of air, they taunted one another, making both their tempers rise even farther. But the one thing that put Inutaisho over the edge was the comment about his family.  
  
"Idiot mutt, you're just like your family," Shiro growled.  
  
Inutaisho almost froze, but his instincts drove him forward. "What are you on about now you useless excuse for a wolf?"  
  
Shiro smirked as he threw his scythe in a circle over his head before tossing it and missing Inutaisho's newest attack. "I mean that you're entirely family is fucked," Shiro laughed, but barely, "You have a human mate who'll die long before you will, a half breed mutt of a son, one of which you're trying to pawn off on a dead human priestess."  
  
The comment about Kikyou was definitely piquing his interest, but Inutaisho ignored it. "You'll regret that later, wolf,"  
  
Using the Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar, he aimed for the wolf.  
  
. . . . .  
  
"Huh? Miroku... where's Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
She was attending her daily chores, and had just come across Miroku in his monk training in a spare dojo. Miroku opened his eyes, which had been closed during the prayer to the golden statue, and bowed to it.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. She didn't come back from meeting Inuyasha last night, and I haven't seen her all afternoon. I'm starting to get worried, Sango." Miroku murmured.  
  
If anyone were to overhear their conversation, it would be disastrous, not mention further danger to Kagome. Sango moved closer on the pretense of wiping down the statue in front of Miroku, who once again closed his eyes and pretended to pray.  
  
"What would cause her to stay with him this long? Surely she knows that she'd be missed in the chores." Sango whispered.  
  
Miroku didn't even capitalize on the lecherous opportunity to insinuate something dirty about Kagome. "I fear that she was caught by one of the royalty. If Lord Inutaisho were here, her punishment would most likely not be that severe, but it is only his mate and eldest son in charge."  
  
Miroku let the sentence hang, letting Sango know that there was something else important about this. Sango nodded, so small he almost missed it.  
  
"Meet me where Kagome meets Inuyasha when you are done with your chores. But we must be quick about it." Miroku hissed, and bowed to the statue before leaving the dojo.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Kagome opened her eyes little by little. There was no sun to sting them, so she almost thought that it was still night. Until she saw the tiny and only window let in equally tiny and weak sunlight into the dark and gloomy room. It wasn't exactly a dungeon; a dungeon would be welcome to her at this point.  
It was a room that Kagome had well heard about, but never seen. There was dried blood stains over the floor and walls, and even a little on bits of the ceiling. The worn, rickety bed she'd been sleeping on was torn all over, and bits of cotton were spread over it. The pillows had bite marks in them, and claw marks as well. In the corner was a chamber pot, but judging by the smell in the awful room, she was guessing the inmate hadn't used it.  
  
'I can't believe it. I'm in Inuyasha's secret room.' Kagome thought, amazed that it even existed. He had told her a while ago that he used to be kicked out when he became a full demon.  
  
"I used to be kicked out of the castle for days at a time because I was so violent... the... the demon part of me would take over for a long time and I couldn't control myself... I'd do dangerous things, hurt people, and even try to kill..."  
  
This was so confusing. Kagome tried to move to get up, but unexpected pain shot up her spine. It was then she remembered why she was here in the first place. The whippings last night... She was sure had she not been gagged that she would have woken up every human and youkai within a hundred miles with her screams.  
  
"I see you're up. About time,"  
  
Kagome turned her head towards the door to see Kikyou looking at her through a barred peep-hole the shape of a square. There was no emotion on Kikyou's face, and Kagome tried hard to keep hers as passive.  
  
"Are you here to let me go?" Kagome asked, hope spreading throughout her words.  
  
Kikyou laughed, snidely. "Of course not, silly girl. You'll be staying as long as the queen wishes you to. I am merely here to see if you were ready to agree with her."  
  
"Agree with what?" Kagome asked. She was as cautious as she dared to be in the face of a powerful priestess.  
  
"Lady Yumari's terms. She wishes you to leave her son be, to leave the castle and be gone forever. In return, she will give you your freedom, and some small provisions that would last you at least a week."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. "That's absurd. What fool would agree to that?"  
  
"You would be wise to be that fool." Kikyou said icily.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Miroku and Sango sat worriedly side by side on the sand, close enough to the cliff side so as not to be seen by anyone looking down.  
  
"What have you found? What do you think has happened to her? Do you think she and Inuyasha were caught? What would Yumari and Sesshoumaru do to her if they were? Where--?"  
  
Miroku put up his hand to stop the flow of questions from Sango. "One question at a time, please Sango. I have found a little more than we both know, but quite a lot to where Kagome has gone. I know she and Inuyasha were caught long before today. As to what Yumari and Sesshoumaru would do to her, I wouldn't even like to imagine it."  
  
Apart from putting aside her questions, Miroku was sure he'd worried her further. Kagome being caught was a big thing, especially since Inutaisho wasn't here.  
  
Sango pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees, as if to block out the world. "Miroku.... How do you know they got caught?"  
  
"Something I heard at this very spot." Miroku said. "Sesshoumaru himself, in fact. I'm guessing he found out somehow, Kagome must've slipped up.... I'm not sure how, yet, but what I do know is that Sesshoumaru has a plan. It involves Kikyo, Yumari, and I'm not sure who else. They--."  
  
Sango cut him off. "Exactly when is this plan taking effect?"  
  
Miroku looked uneasy, got up, and began pacing. Sango watched him suspiciously.  
  
"Well?" She demanded, five minutes later.  
  
"I'm.... I'm not sure." Miroku finally murmured. "Depending on whatever Kagome and Inuyasha did next, they could initiate it any time. But I'm betting they did yesterday. That's when Kagome went to meet Inuyasha; that's when they started." "Do you have any idea at all what Yumari might do to the servant human-girl whose messing with her hanyou son?"  
  
At that moment, Inuyasha came sprinting down the path.  
  
. . . .  
  
Kagome jumped up once again, trying desperately to see out of the tiny window above her height. Unfortunately, the thing keeping her down was a heavy black chain keeping her close to the bed. The chain had obviously not been used on Inuyasha, as he would have been powerful enough to break it to pieces. But for her, it was more than enough.  
Kikyou had left soon after her proclaimed response to Kagome's predicament. Kagome could tell the cold priestess had no compassion for her whatsoever. That was not what bothered her; it was what Yumari might have in mind for her. Sure, Miroku and Sango probably figured out that something was wrong by now, but there was no way they would be able to find her here. After all, she'd never even seen this place and she was sure that she'd been everywhere in the entire castle at one point or another.  
Secretly, deep in her mind, a tiny voice whispered, 'What about Inuyasha?'  
  
That was what dominated her mind for the next hour. What about Inuyasha?  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
"Where's Kagome?!"  
  
The fuming hanyou held Miroku pinned to the side of the cliff in an iron grip. Miroku held neither a cheerful nor a hostile demeanor towards Inuyasha. His staff had fallen to the side, which did trouble the monk a little, as Inuyasha's eyes were beginning to bleed red and purple strips began appearing on his face.  
  
"Prince Inuyasha, calm down." Sango's voice, strong and steady, came from the side. Her hand, slightly trembling with uncertainty that her voice failed to show, was stretched towards Inuyasha's arm, almost touching it.  
  
Not missing a beat, Inuyasha knocked her arm away. "Kagome. What happened to Kagome?"  
  
Miroku looked Inuyasha completely in the eye before answering, "We know as much as you do. Maybe less. I do not know where Kagome is."  
  
The red began to recede, leaving the gold back in its place, and the purple strips disappeared. Inuyasha dropped Miroku and Sango, sat down in the sand grumpily and crossed his arms, hiding his hands in his sleeves.  
  
"Well monk, what do you know?" His voice was gruff, but underneath was an undercurrent of worry.  
  
"Kagome must have been caught. There's no other way." Sango spoke up, dropping to her knees beside Miroku.  
  
"Obviously. When did you last hear from her?"  
  
It was like an interrogation. But Miroku complied easily enough. "We heard from her a day ago. She didn't come back that night, and we haven't been able to look for her. We're not even supposed to be here and could be caught as well. Sesshoumaru's rule prevents us from more than just unscheduled breaks."  
  
Inuyasha huffed. "I know; I don't even like the stupid law."  
  
"Did Kagome ever meet you?" Sango asked, interrupting.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her for a moment before closing his eyes and turning his head away. "No. I was delayed by Sesshoumaru, which must have been a distraction. He doesn't like my presence much, or at all for that matter."  
  
Miroku leaned forward, clutching his staff again with renewed worry. "Inuyasha—Kagome is part of our family. What would your mother do to her if she was caught?"  
  
The hanyou was silent a long time, looking out over the river and the other side, lined with trees, sand, and bushes. A wild forest... wild... like him. When he used to be wild and uncontrollable. Inuyasha shot up.  
  
"That's it! Mother would put her in a place no one else would find her!"  
  
At once Miroku and Sango were up with him. "Where? We're coming with you to free her."  
  
"No. You're not supposed to—aw, heck." Inuyasha began to go up the path, motioning for them to follow. "I used to be too wild to control when the youkai in me took over; before it got so bad that I got kicked out of the castle, they would put me in a room with things I could break and trash until my heart was content."  
  
Sango's eyes widened. "We've seen no such room in all the castle."  
  
Inuyasha merely brushed it aside. "Feh, you wouldn't, would you? Mother wouldn't like the entire kingdom knowing that one of the great demon heirs for the throne was an uncontrollable monster half his life, now would she?"  
  
. . . . .  
  
Kagome drank the water given to her half an hour earlier, making a disgusting face as she did. Obviously she was being given prison treatment as if she'd been plotting against the Lord or something. She'd given up trying to reach the window. The farther she got from the bed, the tighter the manacle got around her ankle.  
  
"Psst!"  
  
Kagome jumped.  
  
"Psst!" The sound came again, making Kagome look around. Was there a snake in here somewhere? She couldn't take it if there were, that would be the last straw.  
  
"Are you deaf? Up here!"  
  
Kagome jumped up from the bed and looked to the tiny window. The sun, streaming through it five minutes later, was now blocked by a pointy-eared, bushy-tailed small something.  
  
"Who are you?" Was her first question.  
  
"The name's Shippou. I'm getting you outta here."  
  
Kagome squinted her eyes against the light, and slightly suspiciously. "How do you know that I don't deserve to be in here?"  
  
Shippou snorted indignantly. "I can smell it in your scent. You're as innocent as a baby. With a few secrets, obviously. Now stand back!"  
  
Kagome got back on the bed, away from the window. Shippou threw his arm like he was throwing a ball and said, "Fox fire!"  
  
Blue flames erupted in his hands and hurtled towards the wooden bars on the window. There were no glass panes, and Kagome thought that it wouldn't even matter to someone of Inuyasha's strength. Shippou hopped through the now bar-less window and began to quickly work on the chain attached to Kagome.  
  
"Why don't you just work on the manacle?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Unless you prefer to lose your foot, I think you'll like it this way." Shippou said.  
  
She thought that he was a cute little demon, if not a little bit of a smart-ass.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
A voice from the door interrupted them, and Shippou used his tiny claws to break through the rest of the chains. "C'mon, through the window, hurry!" Shippou urged.  
  
Shippou hopped through, Kagome close on his heels. Until the guard on the other side of the door finally managed to unlock it. He stared at them dumbly for a minute before going forward to seize Kagome by the ankle. She kicked her foot, hoping to hit him, and surprised, fell forward.  
  
"Run!" Kagome yelled, leading the way.  
  
The little youkai didn't need to be told twice. They both ran until they were exhausted, Kagome leading them farther, towards the path that she hoped she'd find Inuyasha near. There was no sign of being followed, though Kagome was sure that they cause a big enough commotion and the guard was bound to call for help; Kagome hadn't kicked him that hard.  
Upon reaching the sandy beach, Kagome was disappointed. There was no one. Now she couldn't go back to the castle, couldn't stay at the beach, and hoped to whatever gods were listening that Kaede could harbor apparent criminals.  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
Compared to Inutaisho's situation, Kagome was the lucky one. Shiro had been wearing the wolf down since they started, and neither had given up for food, water, or rest. Apparently the jewel was more of an inspiration for Shiro than Inutaisho first estimated. When Inutaisho had used the wind scar, Shiro dodged it completely and caught the dog demon on his shoulder. Now Inutaisho had lost more than just the use of his arm. He figured he had a new scar across his eye, a gash on his side, partially exposing his ribs through the torn fragments of skin and armor.  
Inutaisho had rarely before met an enemy so determined that could match his strength readily and surpass it with flying colors. That also meant to the great dog demon that he was probably in the most dangerous situation that he had ever been in before. And indeed, the lord didn't like the look in Shiro's eyes.  
  
"I told you I would do what it took to get those shards. I'm sorry, old friend, if you did not take me seriously."  
  
For a minute, Inutaisho almost saw the old wolf that was his spar- buddy and most trusted alliance. But Shiro quickly hardened his look.  
  
"I suppose this means goodbye?" Inutaisho asked with a somber joke.  
  
"I suppose it does." Shiro said. "It's been fun, Inu. You know I'll see you again in another life."  
  
Inutaisho laughed. "Damn straight. You don't really expect to get rid of me that easily, do you?"  
  
Shiro smiled a grim smile. "In this life, yes. In the next, I expect your mutt of a mind to turn the tables on me."  
  
Then, Shiro swung down his scythe into the chest of the great dog demon, who was now in truest form. Letting go of the handle, the wolf howled, enraged at having to go so far as to slay a friend.  
  
. . . . . . Later that night...  
  
Yumari didn't believe it. An escaped prisoner, her son missing off somewhere, renegade servants, and enemies off far most likely celebrating. Her mate... her loving, kind, gentle, deserving mate was gone. The great Lord Inutaisho of the Western Lands had finally been brought down.  
  
. . . . AN: There ya go. Sad chappie, I know. But I had to include Inutaisho's death in it somehow, otherwise I wouldn't be being very true to the original storyline, now would I? Keep the reviewing coming, it's really inspiring me. And I plan to take the suggestions deep in thought. wink, wink so you might be seeing your suggestion coming up soon! 


	11. Secret Damage

**Author's Note: I am sincerely sorry for not updating sooner. I did have a great start to the new chapter, but then my dad reformatted the computer and put all my stuff onto CD's... I haven't yet found the CD with this story on it, even though I'm still looking. So I had to rewrite it, so here it is. Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! But thank you so much for reviewing! You have no idea how happy it makes me! **

**Chapter Eleven: Secret Damage**

Shippou picked selectively at a few more berry bushes before bundling up the food he'd managed to snag. He and Kagome had managed to slip away in the nick of time. Of course, they'd been on the run through the surrounding forest since then, not daring to make contact with Kaede, Miroku, or anyone they knew. They also hadn't stayed in the same place long. With a sigh Shippou remembered he'd have to wake Kagome soon so that they could move on; she hadn't been getting much sleep in the past week.

.

.

.

Inuyasha heard the door, but as usual he didn't bother turning to see who it was, nor did he bother trying to catch their scent. The food he'd been brought earlier for breakfast was still there, and as far as the servants knew, he hadn't moved an inch.

"Prince Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blinked lazily, but his eyes were still steadily blank. A girl was incredibly close to his face, and he had the feeling that he knew who she was.

"Prince Inuyasha, please look at me."

Wearily, as though it took all his strength, he turned his face to her. This girl, whoever she was, cupped his cheek with her hand. Her hands seemed callous. Rough, unlike a woman's. What had she done with those hands that made them so rough? Better yet, what was it that he forgot about her? Who was she, exactly?

"My prince, what's happened to you? Please say something!"

Inuyasha blinked again, not saying a word.

.

.

.

Shippou gently shook his companion's shoulder. After a minute, waking from an almost deep and sound sleep, Kagome woke. The tree bark was too rough to sleep against, and it was getting colder.

"Wake up Kagome; we have to get moving again." Shippou said quietly.

Stretching, she reached the apple that Shippou handed to her. "And just where are we going to go this time? Can't we just stay here?"

Shippou sighed patiently. "I know that it sucks big-time. Really, I do. I have had to live with it for most my life. But we have to keep moving until we're sure they aren't looking anymore."

Kagome instantly felt a pang of guilt. Here she was, whining like Yumari herself on her circumstance, and there poor Shippou was, an orphan youkai forced into savage living.

"Shippou, I'm sorry, I didn't mean--." Kagome began, but Shippou cut her off.

"Never mind it. Things have been rough." Shippou waved her off.

Apparently this kid was also wiser than she pegged him for.

.

.

.

Kikyou gently shook Inuyasha now. Why wasn't he saying anything? "Inuyasha, can you hear me at all?"

Again, the prince made no coherent response.

"Does she really matter that much to you?" Kikyou murmured, lightly running her fingers down his cheek. "Does that servant mean more to you than I do?"

Reminding herself that he wouldn't answer even if she gave him the chance, Kikyou pressed her lips to his in a small tantalizing kiss. Inuyasha blinked, before opening his eyes wide in shock.

'_Kagome! Kagome, I know what happened! I'm so sorry Kagome, I let you down...I—I couldn't protect you from them.' _Something in Inuyasha's mind had clicked back into place. He remembered what it was about this woman that was so important.

She looked exactly like his Kagome. Her hair, her eyes, her height, the shape of her lips pressed against his. There were things that were different about this one. Her eyes held a shape of seriousness, whereas Kagome's were innocent as they came. And her hands! Inuyasha suddenly zeroed in on the feel of this woman's callous hands.

'_This isn't Kagome! This is—.' _ With a pang of remorse and guilt, he remembered just who it was that happened to be pressed against his lips. _'No, this is Kikyou!'_

.

.

.

The servant was uneasy in his presence. Naraku was glad of it. If the servants became too comfortable, they might become brave enough to question him, and he did not want blood on his hands. That was not his way, after all.

"My lord, the demons have battled in the courtyard." At least the servants were good enough about keeping calm in situations like this.

Naraku kept his voice schooled, though he was sure the servant could hear his smirk. "And the victor?"

"It was the wolf, my lord." There was a quiver in the servant's voice. Perhaps it was best he tell the wolf himself?

"Bring Lord Shiro to me." Naraku ordered.

"But my lord," The servant dutifully.

"Do not contradict me," Naraku said in a deadly voice. "Do as I say, now."

.

.

.

In a harsh movement, Inuyasha shoved Kikyou off of him and onto the floor. She hit the ground with a thud, and her face began contorting in anger.

"How dare you!" She hissed venomously.

But in a split second after she'd said that, Inuyasha's claws were at her throat.

"I think it's time that you left." He said quietly.

Inuyasha removed his claws, and stood up. Kikyou didn't need to be told twice to leave; she got up hurriedly and all but ran to the door.

"By the way, Kikyou," Inuyasha called when she had her hand on the doorknob, "If you try something like that again, I will kill you."

.

.

.

It was agonizing pain.

Even for a youkai, this pain was incomparable. It felt like a thousand knives pushed deep into the flesh of his legs and chest. But Shiro bared it as he ran; if Naraku had sent a messenger to the Western Lands to tell of Inutaisho's death, then surely his son would have already taken charge. If anything, Sesshoumaru was a worse trade for Inutaisho. The pup was ruthless and seemed to have a blood-thirsty nature. And then Yumari, and that hanyou son of hers. Those three would be challenge enough for the new power of the jewel shards given to him by Naraku.

.

.

.

"Houshi, we need a houshi!"

Kagome could barely hear Shippou's calls for a priest. Her arms were pinned in their last movement and the rest of Kagome's body was slowly collapsing to the ground. Her eyes were glassy and wide, her legs felt paralyzed.

'_What's happening to me? I can't move—I can barely breathe!' _ Kagome thought.

She was panicking. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest, and she struggled to take in the surrounding oxygen. _'Am I—.' _ Kagome couldn't say it. But she had to consider it; the pain was enormous and it was just getting worse.

As Kagome's body finally crumpled to the ground, she thought, _'Am I dying?' _

.

.

.

Miroku was barely out of the dojo when he heard the frightened calls from the kitsune child.

"Houshi! Please, someone help her! We need to find a Houshi!" The fox cried, jumping into the air and running around the body of a girl.

Miroku ran in the kitsune's direction, and barely ten feet to them he noticed who the girl was. "Kagome!" He shouted anxiously.

He skidded to a halt as the fox conjured blue flames in his paws. "State your name!"

"Peace, kitsune, I am Miroku, a houshi in training here. Kagome is my friend." Miroku said quickly.

"Can you help her?" Shippou asked, letting the flames turn to hot mist in the air.

Miroku began checking Kagome for signs of life, anything to figure out what was wrong. "I'm not sure, but I'll try my hardest."

.

.

.

Inside Kagome's head, everything was turning into a blur. She saw purple and black, the blue sky overhead and something brown and fuzzy to her left. She couldn't think anymore. Kagome heard their voices, felt someone's hands...

Something was coursing through her. Stopping her movements, keeping her where she lay. What was it? Could it have been the food Shippou had stolen? The water from the river? Kagome tried to think back, but it gave her headache, making her stop. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was a flash of white hair, and someone calling her name. A voice she knew...

.

.

.

.

TBC...

.

**AN: I know that it has taken me a tremendous amount of time to come out with even this (I was working on it late last night and again as soon as I got home), and I meant to put more in it, but I need to do a little research for what's wrong with Kagome. Sorry to leave you all with yet another cliffe, I swear I don't do it on purpose. I'll take all your suggestions (and a few of them will be coming up in the next chapter! wink, nudge), and I thank you all again for your reviews! **

**-EmFallen**


	12. Forming the Route

**Author's Note: As promised, another chapter. I might finish this earlier than I plan to, but if I do, I'll be making a sequel. Too many loose ends. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Twelve: Forming the Route**

Inuyasha closed the door on the servant, having successfully sent her away, and whispered the all-clear. Miroku and Sango came out of their hiding places. Miroku was struggling to hold onto Kagome, whose limp body was dead weight.

'_Dead...about as good as she is to us now. I hope there's a way to reverse this.' _Inuyasha thought with a grimace.

Inuyasha took possession of Kagome, lifting her to his bed. Her raven locks were fanned around, framing her face. The first thing it made him think of was a fairy-tale. Would a kiss work to wake her though? Inuyasha was lost in his world of thought. Gently, the hanyou took her chin within his fingers, leaning her face away.

Her neck was tempting. Too tempting.

.

.

.

She had to be dreaming. What other explanation was there? Miles of green grass and forest all around...

"Kagome. I'm over here, Kagome!"

'_Inuyasha...' _She thought, before calling out his name.

She spun in a circle, trying to see where he was. Was he hiding? Was it a game? Then she spotted him—just about to enter the forest. He turned slightly, waving a hand as a sign for her to follow. His bangs overshadowed his face, and his ears were missing... What happened to his ears?

But Kagome didn't mind that just now. If this was a dream it was a sweet dream, full of fulfilled desires that gave her everything. Maybe Inuyasha had everything in this dream, too. Kagome gave chase, figuring she might as well enjoy it. Something nagged slightly at the back of her mind for a second; but before she could figure out exactly what it was or why it was there, it was gone.

"Kagome..."

His voice was all around her. Cascading, wrapping her in a blanket, making her feel loved. Kagome sped up.

"Kagome..."

She spotted him in a clearing, standing beside a well.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome." Inuyasha said again.

"What are we doing here?"

"Kagome... you have to wake up." Inuyasha said suddenly.

Kagome tried to respond, tried to say something as she moved forward to stand next to him. But only her mouth moved... What happened to paradise?

"Just listen to me, Kagome." Inuyasha begged.

Why wasn't he facing her? His back was to her, and all she saw was a red haori. Clearly, Inuyasha didn't want to see her. That stung.

"You have to wake up. I know that it's hard, but I'll be waiting for you when you do. I'm waiting for you right now to wake up, because I want to see you." Inuyasha said evenly, as if trying to make a deaf person understand.

Again, Kagome tried to speak, but again nothing came out.

"Please, Kagome." Inuyasha begged.

'_This is a dream. I know it's a dream. Inuyasha wouldn't beg me... would he? Why can't I speak? Where are Inuyasha's ears?' _ Kagome thought frantically, before the more demanding question took charge. _'Why won't he face me?!'_

Kagome reached out, fed up with Inuyasha's refusal to face her.

...and her hand reached right through his shoulder.

Inuyasha turned around slowly. "Kagome, you must wake up."

But it wasn't Inuyasha. It was Inutaisho. "Kagome, wake up. He's waiting for you. If you don't wake up you'll lose him forever."

Somehow Inutaisho was behind her now, and she found herself staring into the darkness of the well. It was dry. Kagome swung around to face him. Inutaisho had that endearing grandfatherly smile on his face... until he reached out and pushed Kagome backwards.

As she tumbled down the dry well, fearing she'd break her neck on impact and die, Inutaisho called to her. "Time to wake up, Kagome. He's not going to stand waiting for you."

.

.

.

Sango and Miroku had finally gone back to their hut. It was a shame that Sesshoumaru's new law kept them from staying with him. But now it meant that he was alone... with Kagome.

And damn it all, every time Inuyasha turned around he found himself facing his very own Sleeping Beauty, waiting for her Prince to kiss her and make it all better.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. "My Kagome..."

The hanyou ran his fingers gently over her eyes, her soft cheeks, touching her tender lips. "Kagome you have to wake up. Just listen to me. My voice." Suddenly he found that he couldn't tear his fingers away from her lips. They were so inviting...

He needed to stay focused here. "Kagome, you have to wake up. I'm waiting for you here, no matter how hard it is. I'm here... waiting for you to wake up... I want to talk to you, Kagome... My Kagome."

Here he could stand it no longer. He kissed her once, then again. And he kept kissing her, until he was working on basic animal instinct. He trailed his kisses across her cheek and down her neck, nipping at her flesh. The thought that she might not wake up again, that he was doing this for someone who couldn't feel it, disturbed him. And enticed him. What if this was just what she needed? To feel loved.

As he reached where her shoulder met her neck, he bit down. Inuyasha didn't relinquish his hold as his fangs dug into her skin, dripping her blood into his mouth. He let go as soon as he felt the tangy liquid.

"Kagome, you have to wake up. I don't want to lose you forever..." Inuyasha mumbled.

He grasped her shoulders a little more roughly than he'd intended and crushed his body to hers, wondering on the side how he had come to lay down right next to her. But it didn't matter anyway.

Suddenly, Inuyasha began to growl.

There was another man's scent now on her collarbone. It smelled a little like him, as it should, but Sesshoumaru's scent was there too, fractionally, as well as his mother's and Sesshoumaru's mother, though he had no idea how he knew the last scent. Just as suddenly he stopped growling. That would be impossible.

"Inu—yasha?"

"Kagome?"

Kagome blinked underneath him, and yawned lazily in his face. "Inuyasha, what happened?"

Inuyasha hadn't let her out of his one-sided hug, but found she was gladly returning it. "You were paralyzed. Miroku did his best to subdue whatever poison was given to you, but we have yet to find an antidote."

"That might explain why it hurts so much just to move my arms..." Kagome said wearily.

Inuyasha finally let go and began resting his face in his hand, leaning sideways on his elbow. "You have to drink the thing Miroku left twice a day to keep the poison subdued until we find the antidote, but since you can barely move and it's not yet safe to hand you over to Kaede, you have to stay here."

Kagome leaned up, carefully not responding to his new proclamation. "Your mother sure holds a grudge."

"It doesn't matter. We'll find a way through this mess." Inuyasha assured her.

"I almost forgot..." Kagome said slowly, working her way to stand.

Inuyasha was at her side in an instant when she began to falter. "Forgot what?"

"Shippou..." Kagome murmured.

"Keh—what about the brat?"

"Inuyasha..." She chastised warningly.

"Alright, alright. What about him?" He prodded.

"He had a plan to escape. I think we should put it into effect. But not just me. Sango, Miroku, and Kaede, too."

Suddenly Inuyasha didn't think that helping Kagome would be that easy or fun anymore.

.

.

.

"Psst."

Sango and Miroku were leaning on opposite sides of the doorway, have pushed the shoji screens out of the way. Sango looked around for the disturbance, but Miroku kept his eyes closed, basking in the warm air around them.

"Did you just hear that?" Sango asked quietly.

"Hm?" Miroku asked. Then noticing her questioning expression, quickly changed the subject. "Warm day for the start of autumn, isn't it?"

"_Psst._"

Sango looked around again. "Miroku..."

Miroku however, sighed. "Alright, we hear you Shippou. What is it?"

Except that it was Inuyasha who burst out of the bushes instead. "Ehh?" Both Sango and Miroku were a little dumbfounded.

Inuyasha put a finger to his lips. "Shhh..."

"Inuya—," Sango began, but Miroku covered her mouth, repeating Inuyasha's movement. Sango nodded and Miroku dropped his hand.

Inuyasha hopped over their legs and crouched down behind Miroku. It took all of the two servant's willpower not to burst into laughter at the incredible bulge in the back of Inuyasha's pants. Back...?

"I want you two to pretend like I'm not here."

Miroku blinked, looking at Sango. She did the same. Inuyasha's voice sounded strangely squeaky... "Wait a minute..." Miroku mumbled, irritated.

"Never mind that. I am a youkai." Shippou said simply for the answer.

"What is it that you want exactly?" Sango asked, on the pretense that she was asking Miroku instead.

"What I want is to tell you two the plan."

Sango gave him the quickest of glances and Miroku clutched the rosary around his damaged hand. "Go on."

.

.

.

TBC.

**Author's Note: As always, free to ideas. So chuck 'em at me, I'll be waiting. Just kiddin'. As much as I enjoy your ideas (though you can still feel free to provide them), I think I have a basic idea of what might be going on for this little plan. Between the space of then and now though, Kagome is stuck in Inuyasha's room... just what to do you all want to go on? Behave in your reviewing now! **


	13. Alone Together

Author's Note: o.o You're all perverts. Decidedly. But that's ok. Cause seeing as it was popular demand, something _could_ happen between Inuyasha and Kagome soon. ;-) Soo many reviews for my little story... n.n You guys rock! I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. It's my first heterosexual lemon. Please don't report me to I think all of you are old enough to make a decision as to whether or not you want to read the lemony part. And it's not very graphic at all...

**Chapter Thirteen: Alone Together**

"Oh yes!"

"Gods, I'm going to--!"

"Kagome!"

The aforementioned girl threw the paper wad to Inuyasha again, who was across the room lounging on a comfy-looking chair.

"I'm bored." Kagome said.

Inuyasha caught the wad amazingly, again. "What else is there to do? Besides, this is kinda fun."

Kagome gave him a dirty look. "I could think of a few things we could be doing about now."

"And here I thought you didn't have a gutter-mind." Inuyasha said, the last part of his sentence muffled at the shirt she'd thrown at his head.

"I meant fine-tuning the plan!"

Inuyasha stood up, throwing the shirt aside. "What's to fine-tune?"

"Everything," Kagome said anxiously.

She stood up too, going to the window cautiously. Castle guards were still looking for her on Yumari's orders, and she was still cooped up in Inuyasha's room. Not that that was such a bad thing.

Inuyasha came up behind her, encircling her in his arms. It made Kagome blush when she felt his bare chest, even through her own clothes. Every night Kagome got to sleep right next to him, cuddled in his warmth, their opposite colored hair clashing all over the pillows.

"I just think there are too many possibilities for something to go wrong." Kagome went on, "For someone to screw up."

"There are. But only because if this plan goes right, we're free forever." Inuyasha said smoothly. His breath tickled her neck, making her blush deepen.

Was he insinuating something?!

'_Hn...' _Inuyasha thought lazily, _'bubbles.' _

Kagome splashed water at him. "Are you even listening?"

The hanyou blinked, trying to clear his eyes of water. "Listening to what?"

"I was talking about something of importance, you know." Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

Inuyasha grinned slyly. "What could be more important at the moment?"

"Well, gee, I don't know, what we'd do if someone came in without knocking."

"Who'd do that?"

"You know who." Kagome groused.

"Are you talking about my mother?" Inuyasha asked, "Cause she never comes to my room. Not since I was four."

She sighed. "I mean Kikyou."

Inuyasha's expression changed instantly, and he was growling in the softest of tones. "She won't be coming in there unannounced, if at all."

Kagome picked up on the not so subtle signals. "What happened between you two?"

The hanyou got to his knees on the sandy bottom of the river, grasping her arms. "Let's just say that I completely turned down her proposition of marriage and she wasn't very happy."

Kagome's arms were already covered in goose bumps, having nothing but her underclothes on in the cold river, but he sent a trickle of electric warmth through her skin when he touched her.

"So what... umm... what did she say?" Kagome asked, trying to draw her own attention back to the subject.

"She didn't say much at all." Inuyasha said quietly. He was unnervingly close to her. She could see a few droplets of water slid lazily down his glistening chest. "But I told her that if she tried what she did again, then I would kill her. My heart belongs to someone else."

Kagome was further unnerved by the seriousness in his eyes. So to deflect the situation, she flicked some water at him. At the last second Inuyasha grasped her hand in a firm but gentle grip, bringing it to his mouth. He sucked on her fingertip, letting his fangs graze softly over her skin. Oh yes, he had definitely been insinuating something. But Inuyasha had been a good puppy in her company for far too long.

"Inu... Yasha?" Kagome stuttered in a whisper.

Inuyasha took a small step towards her, leaning into her, trapping her in his embrace. "I love you, Kagome."

Kagome had known it, and known it for almost as long as she'd known him. But it was a startling revelation nonetheless. Her words, if she had any at all, were stuck in her throat. Inuyasha was gripping her sides in a questionable way, and there was a hunger in his golden gaze that Kagome had seen nowhere before. And suddenly, before Kagome had the time to register what was happening, Inuyasha was...

..._laughing?!_

His head was leaning on her shoulder, his fuzzy ears twitching against her cheek as he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"The look on your face." Inuyasha said, his laughter subsiding.

Kagome blinked in confusion. What was so funny about her expression? But then he had her hand unnervingly near his mouth again. The way Inuyasha was sucking on the tip of her finger was making her face flush. A tingly warmth spread its way through her body, from her center outwards. It was a weird and new feeling for Kagome. But in light of this new feeling, she found her voice.

"What're you--."

Only to be cut off by Inuyasha. "Shhh. Talking would ruin what's around us now."

His golden eyes were so soft; so vulnerable. And Kagome was so susceptible to them that way. Her mind was becoming mushy, and it was getting harder to think through the haze of what he was doing. Speaking of, what _was_ Inuyasha doing? Whatever it was, it was causing a new kind of heat south of her stomach.

Kagome saw her own hand cup the back of Inuyasha' neck on its own accord—when had she gained her hand back? She felt the prince's fangs on her neck, gently grazing her and causing electricity to shoot once more through her body. Inuyasha was trailing upwards, leaving heated flesh behind him and aiming for her lips. He zeroed in on his target, capturing her in more than her previous daze. Inuyasha's lips were still silk against her own, and she felt his tongue ease its way into her mouth, playing and dancing with her own in a way that seemed to make her melt.

His hands, one tracing ticklish patterns against her lower back, the other holding her hip and gently squeezing, were deepening the sensations she felt. Her own inexperienced hands were taking control all by themselves. One was still cupping his cheek; the other was massaging the base of his velveteen ears. The river water which they'd been soaking in for the better part of the afternoon was still undisturbed around them. Somehow Kagome felt they'd moved closer to the shore. It caused her to think a little more through her incoherency.

'_Just how far is Inuyasha planning to take this?' _

The hanyou's next movement, however, left her too breathless to reason with herself. Inuyasha had found the hem of her plain dark colored dress, lifting it up. The almost scratchy material was clutching at her hips where he left it bunched just below the water. His fingers found her core and made no qualms about exploring it. His other hand helped steady her in the water, keeping her front to his chest and making him marvel at the feel of her body's curves. It didn't take long for him to have her writhing in his embrace and biting her lip to silence her moans. Soon after, she climaxed, her hands gripping at his bare shoulders and moaning as loud as she dared.

"Do you love me Kagome?"

Her body was still shaking slightly with the aftermath of her orgasm, and she had a light grip on his shoulders. But he had to know. When he'd said he loved her she hadn't said anything back. So, therein was his problem.

Kagome's breathing was ragged and he felt, through the tips of his fingers still pressing against her flesh, a pulse go through her. Gently, as she was still gripping his shoulders, he lowered her onto the sand of the beach. They still lay half in the water, but it was all the better for Inuyasha.

"My Kagome..." Inuyasha growled softly, his lips close to the skin above her chest; letting the words heat up her flesh once again.

A soft blush was making her skin seem even more beautiful in the dying sun. The beads of water slipping away from her skin glistened like glitter. Still Kagome didn't speak. Her breathing returned to normal, though he could feel the warmth beginning to pool once again in her core. Slowly he removed his fingers, leisurely and making sure she felt every sensation on their way out. The movements made her gasp deliciously.

But Inuyasha decided he couldn't wait to hear her say it. Once again capturing her lips, he craftily trailed his hands up her tantalizing curves, and playing with her breasts, flicking his thumbs and index over the nipples, taut from the cold river water. And she was gasping and moaning and mewling from the sensations into his mouth, making him even harder than he was when she came, if that was possible.

'_Kagome... why won't Kagome say it on her own?' _Inuyasha thought.

"Inu—Yasha," Kagome tried to say between intervals of kissing.

He trailed wet kisses down her jaw line, sliding smoothly down her wet neck and grazing his fangs over her collarbone. One of Kagome's hands had once again gone to the velveteen ears, while the other, bold as it was, was gripping his manhood through his flimsy pants.

"I love you," Kagome whispered. He froze.

"Say it again..." Inuyasha mumbled. "Tell me you love me."

Kagome blushed, but was determined to be mature. "I love you."

And then he was kissing her and rubbing her heated flesh with his hands and she was moaning and gripping him and shyly bucking her hips against him. Finally unable to take it no longer, Inuyasha found the drawstring to his pants, letting himself free.

"If you tell me to stop now... I don't think I can." Inuyasha said, half warning Kagome and half warning himself to be gentle.

"Stop," Kagome said, as if testing his theory.

Inuyasha was on the verge of hesitating when she pressed against him lightly, lifting her hips. "I can't," He said simply in answer.

His claws trailed her ribs before sliding to her hips and gripping her, drawing her closer to his own hips. With one fluid movement, he was inside her, filling her to the utmost. Kagome whimpered before moaning, grabbing his shoulders and bringing him close for a kiss.

Inuyasha began moving in and out of her slowly, savoring each small movement and committing it to memory forever. They moved together for a while, their moans of passion the only sound apart from the rushing river and wildlife around them. It was as if the world didn't exist, and they simply were.

Then Kagome began to tighten around him, her hands squeezing his shoulders and her breathing becoming faster and shallower. Inuyasha's breathing matched her own and he moved faster than before, faster and faster until—

As they both reached their climax, Inuyasha bit down on the juncture between Kagome's neck and shoulders, and began nursing the wound soon after. He bit his own wrist, mixing his and Kagome's blood in one of the most breathtaking kisses he'd ever known.

"Right... so... what did you do?"

Inuyasha sighed, in an exhausted but happy way. "I marked you."

"And tell me again what that means...?" Kagome asked.

He'd explained it all once before, right down to every little youkai trait that had to do with it... but she hadn't understood a word.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead. "It means that you are my mate."

"Does that mean wife?"

He nodded and wrapped his arms around Kagome, both of them feeling the heat of their combined bodies and the warmth of the fire they had made in front of them. He could feel her breathe against his shoulder, her head just below his chin. Neither saw the figure in the castle windows, looking down on them with contempt, a slight smirk marring his ethereal features.

**Inuyasha: **Umm...

**Kagome: **Yeah...

**Sesshoumaru: **smirk

**Kagome: **How did I know you'd use this against us?

**Inuyasha: **Bastard.

_TBC..._


End file.
